Connection
by Death Phoenix
Summary: They were Fated to be together and now they could finally happy embracing under the full moon's silver light. Because their connection was strong and would only continue to get stronger as time went on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Connection

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the other characters, or affiliated ideas.

He was used to feeling alone. He was a jinchuuriki after all, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Dealing with hate, fear, and isolation were things all jinchuuriki dealt with and so he was also used to them.

He didn't like having to put on his mask of stupidity and obliviousness just so he wouldn't be beaten worse than normal and be killed in the streets. He didn't like pretending that he wanted to be the leader and protector of a village that had never shown him any kindness. He didn't like acting as if he were happy and cheerful every second of the day when he would prefer to be quiet and introspective.

Naruto hated that no one could see past the mask he wore to see the real him underneath. Or at least he had thought so. The blond jinchuuriki didn't think he would ever forget the first time he looked into fierce teal eyes and saw realization and recognition. Those beautiful eyes encircled by black rings set in a pale moon-kissed face framed by wild crimson hair with an equally crimson tattoo of the kanji 'Ai' set above his left eye gave a very feral appearance to the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku.

Not that Naruto didn't have an equally feral appearance when he let down the Kitsune illusion that he had woven around himself. After all there was no need to cause the villagers to panic, riot, and form mobs more than normal. Of course the red-headed jinchuuriki was hiding most of his appearance as well.

Contrary to popular belief Biju take care of their Jinchuuriki, their Chosen, because in essence the Jinchuuriki are their Heirs. Not that normal people know about that or the fact they are right when they call jinchuuriki inhuman. No human, adult or otherwise, can channel a Biju's chakra which is why as the children change, why their bodies adapt. The older a jinchuuriki gets the more powerful they become and the harder they are to kill. After they hit a certain age they become as immortal as their Biju and often release them after this point.

Naruto had always found it ironic that his kind were called Jinchuuriki because it was such a fitting title. They were 'human sacrifices'. They were all sacrificed for the well-being of others and everything that they were including their 'humanity' was sacrificed as well. Of course the inhumanity of humans was just as ironic because jinchuuriki could be some of the most humane beings in the world. Gaara, Shukaku's Jinchuuriki, agreed with Naruto when he dropped his mask and shared his views when they met up later that night in a forest clearing.

The connection the two had was astoundingly strong and only got stronger after Naruto beat some sense into Gaara during the Oto-Suna invasion. Shukaku and Kyuubi mentally bonded the two young jinchuuriki so that they could keep in touch, for neither wanted to leave the other. Unfortunately it would take some time before their wish to be with the other to come true.

It wasn't until Naruto returned from his training trip with Jiraiya the Gama-Sennin that their wish was fulfilled. During this time both Naruto and Gaara had fallen in love with each other through the talks they held in the mindscape they had created through their mental bond. Neither knew that the mental bond they shared was one of the steps of courting between demons. Kyuubi and Shukaku could also keep in touch with each other for they too were courting.

When Naruto arrived in Konoha with Jiraiya they both reported Tsunade. Both of the older shinobi were a bit startled when Naruto dropped his mask and became serious.

"I have no love for the village of Konoha even if I do love several of the people who reside here. I have worn my mask so as not to bring more wrath from the villagers down on my head but I can't do that anymore. The freedom from the glares, the hatred, the beatings, and the torment I found while traveling was wonderful. I refuse to stay in a place where I'm treated like trash and where I will never be able to show my true self or strength."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto let his illusion down. In his place stood a slender youth at least six foot tall with long golden hair cascading all the way down his back to the seven golden tails coming from his tailbone. Startling crystal blue eyes became sapphire jewels and round human ears became pointed. Fangs grew as did elegant claws. The six marks on his cheeks became more delicate and defined as did the thin markings around his eyes that were nowhere near as pronounced as Gaara's. All in all Naruto made for a very beautiful if deadly picture.

"There is truth in the villagers calling jinchuuriki inhuman. No human can channel a Biju's chakra so our bodies change. Biju are Guardians and never attack unless provoked. They trapped Shukaku and let a fanatical priest drive him insane. The Uchiha and Orochimaru tried to use Kyuubi for power and brought down his wrath upon Konoha. Kyuubi and I helped Gaara and Shukaku recover their sanity during the invasion during the chuunin."

Both of the loyal Sannin were stunned at the information Naruto was giving them and at his transformation. Both also cursed their treacherous ex-teammate and the troublesome Uchiha Clan.

"You never wanted to become Hokage." This was a statement not a question.

"After I reach a certain age I will become immortal, probably when I turn sixteen actually, like other jinchuuriki. I do not wish to forever be bound to Konoha, especially when my heart does not reside here."

Jiraiya had had a vague suspicion that his apprentice would not be bound to Konoha because he was far too much like Jiraiya himself. Hell, the only thing that kept Jiraiya loyal to the hypocritical excuse for a village was Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Kakashi because they resided in the village themselves. Though it looked as though Naruto would be leaving and probably getting transferred to Suna. The brat while difficult to read after one became aware of the damnable mask he was forced to wear did slip up a little, though only someone as sharp-eyed as Jiraiya would have noticed.

When Naruto was in deep thought, reminiscing, meditating, or speaking with Gaara mind-to-mind he tended to look toward or face the direction of Sunagakure. And seeing as Naruto definitely preferred males there was only one person that he could be thinking about. 'The sand brat is in for a surprise and is going to have his hands full. Those two should be very fun and inspiration to watch. Kakashi most definitely would appreciate their contribution to my works,' thought Jiraiya in amusement.

"There is nothing that will keep you here is there Naruto," said Tsunade looking straight into sapphire eyes, "Your mind was made up a long time ago."

Naruto nodded sadly knowing that he was hurting his Nee-chan.

"What do you have in mind then? I admit that you probably would never be happy here if you stayed as much as it pains me to say it."

"The brat will need his mission files and skill assessment report from me so that everything is in order along with his transfer papers. Though I'm sure the Kazekage doesn't need them."

Jiraiya found satisfaction in the startled looks on both Naruto and Tsunade's faces. Those looks meant he was right about his suspicions and that he had surprised Tsunade.

"I won't ask how you knew what I intended to ask Ero-sensei but I will thank you for your understanding Nee-chan. The Council has been trying to get rid of me by any means necessary for years now and this is truly what I desire. I know that I would never advance beyond genin rank if they had their way. Hokage-jiji would have had me promoted and protected in the ranks years ago if he had thought the Council would have let him. So I again thank you for letting me go."

Tsunade scrutinized Naruto for a second before smirking. "Well that genin rank of yours will make the whole process easier and with Jiraiya's skill assessment report you probably won't be staying a genin in Suna. What level is he anyway Hentai?"

Jiraiya looked mildly offended and annoyed but knew better than to say anything or he would be painfully reintroduced to Tsunade's fist and take a ride through the air until his body met with resistance. Then a smug and proud look came across his face. "He can fight me equally without using Kyuubi's chakra which puts him at Kage level in power and skill. A bit more time and training and he could become a Sennin himself."

That surprised Naruto and Tsunade, especially the last bit. 'The Council and the rest of this miserable village is going to kick itself when they find out about Naruto's heritage, but hearing they drove away an S-class shinobi on the Kage level at age 15 no less as well as the Yondaime's only son and heir they are going to commit suicide. Well to damn bad for them. With this information coming to light I guess my plans will need to be shared with the Hentai and Naruto.'

"Well Naruto, since you are leaving there really is no reason for me or Shizune to stay in Konoha for very much longer either. Jiraiya will probably leave to wander after Orochimaru and Oto are taken care of. I'm going to train Asuma to take over as Rokudaime since you don't want the position and give Kakashi free traveling rights like Jiraiya and I have. I came to Konoha and became Hokage for you otouto and with you leaving I and the others really have no reason to stay."

Neither of the two male shinobi protested her plans because neither blamed her as they too didn't plan to stay in Konoha and both understood her desire to leave.

It took surprisingly little effort to get Naruto taken off the shinobi roster for Konoha and for him to cease being a citizen of Konoha. Also surprisingly Naruto opted to only say goodbye and explain his transfer to Kakashi and Shizune who were both then informed about Tsunade's plans which made the pair rather happy. Both gave their best wishes and congratulations to Naruto on his transfer and to his reasons for wanting one.

Naruto had Tsunade only send notification of a transfer request to Gaara who he knew was the Godaime Kazekage and a notice that the transferee would be reporting to Sunagakure soon because he wanted to surprise the crimson-haired jinchuuriki. Luckily for Naruto Tsunade went along with it because she could tell by the look in her otouto's eyes that he was deeply in love with the Jinchuuriki Kazekage.

At dawn the next day Naruto left through the gates at high speed after he was out of seeing distance of the village. He expected to be in Suna after the sun had set the next day because he didn't want to be even remotely tired when he arrived and snuck into Suna. After all he did want to surprise his bright-eyed love even if they hadn't confessed to each other yet.

Trust wasn't the issue because they trusted each other more than they trusted anyone else but past hurts had made them hesitant to give voice to their feelings. Now was the time to stop such foolishness and admit to what was in their hearts and to what was between them. Naruto firmly believed that they would both be so much happier if they were together for both of them had felt the connection between them as well as the feeling of rightness when they touched. Truly only completeness and happiness would result from their union.

Gaara stood on the roof of the Kazekage mansion staring up at the full moon musing on his golden kitsune. It had been almost a week since Naruto had contacted him or met him in their mind link and he was beginning to worry. Not to mention the Hokage had sent a transfer request without saying exactly who was transferring, only that they would be in Suna soon, meaning that they were expected in two or three days.

He could only dream of Naruto living in Suna, living with him, if only he knew that he didn't have to dream at all. In fact, all of his dearest dreams would become a reality.

So caught up in his thoughts was Gaara that he never noticed the golden-haired kitsune that dominated those thoughts approach him from behind until gentle arms wrapped around his waist and a warm body was pressed against his back. For a moment he was startled at his sand's lack of response until the scent of myrrh and bergamot musk reached his nose and the presence of his kitsune was registered by his senses. Of course his composure didn't last long as Naruto began to softly nuzzle Gaara's neck as well as plant gentle kisses along that delicate ivory throat.

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut and a quiet moan issued from his slightly parted lips as the sensations Naruto was causing rippled through his body. The feel of the one he loved doing this, giving him such pleasure, when he never expected this to happen was overwhelming. Gaara had never felt so loved even if the love they shared had never been spoken. It had just hung in the air between them. But now it was very obvious just who was transferring to Suna because there is no other reason for Naruto to show up at this time of night when they could meet in their mindscape quite easily.

Snapping out of his thoughts Gaara turned in Naruto's arms so that he could return the favor, so that he could make Naruto feel just as loved as he did at the moment. As their lips touched for the first time ever the world fell away and Time itself stopped. The connection between them strengthened and deepened as their souls reunited, entwined, and danced together for the first time in along time. Fate gave all Jinchuuriki and Biju a perfect mate to complete them as a reward for all the hardships they had to face and the duty they performed after they became immortal.

The kiss, just a gentle pressing of lips, seemed to stretch on into eternity and last only a fleeting few seconds. As they broke apart and stared into each others eyes no words needed to be spoken for their eyes and their next kiss said it all.

Through the passionate dance of tongues as their bodies molded to fit against their beloveds they both conveyed without words the feelings in their hearts._ I will never leave you, I will stay, I want you, I need you, I will never let you go, I love you._

They were Fated to be together and now they could finally happy embracing under the full moon's silver light. Because their connection was strong and would only continue to get stronger as time went on.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto though I wish I did.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a moonlit room. The moon had just risen in the sky when he had found Gaara on the roof where they had shared that kiss that expressed everything they had kept bottled up deep inside. Jinchuuriki didn't need much sleep, in fact if they meditated sleep was not needed at all unless they had been grieviously injured. So it had only been a few hours since both Naruto and Gaara had settled down in Gaara's rather large bed and fallen asleep. Thus it wasn't much of a surprise that it was still the middle of the night.

It took Naruto a few moments to become fully aware of his surroundings. As a shinobi this would have been a bad thing but for the reason he was so relaxed. The blond felt completely safe with Gaara and knew that the red haired Kazekage would never let harm come to Naruto if he could prevent it.

The first thing to come to Naruto's attention was the possessive arm wrapped around his waist and the warm body molded to his back. Their were breathing in sync with each other. Naruto shifted slightly and was pulled back even more into the warm body behind him. This brought attention to the previously unnoticed erection prodding Naruto's backside.

Naruto ground his ass back into the hardness causing the awake red head behind him to groan softly at the sensation and thrust forward in reaction. Light nips and tender kisses were lavished on the tan throat being presented so temptingly to the aroused sand user. The progressively louder sounds of pleasure and approval escaping Naruto's lips are music to Gaara's ears.

Becoming impatient with the position they were in Gaara moves Naruto onto his back and uses his knees to settle in between his blond's thighs. Intense teal eyes penetrate sapphire as pale hands divest them of their remaining clothes with equally impatient tan hands helping. Pale, smooth lips, untouched by the elements, start at the pink spot on Naruto's neck that had already been given attention and work their way down to the sensitive, pink nipples just begging for Gaara's ministrations.

Mild nips were soothed by a gentle tongue as Gaara's talented mouth trailed down to the center of Naruto's pleasure. Gaara teasingly breathed warm, moist air over Naruto's aching cock while maintaining eye contact.

Thousands of things are asked and answered in their eyes but some things need to be asked and said aloud. Suddenly a fierce, possessive light came into Gaara's eyes and a growl came into the red head's usually expressionless voice as he spoke.

"Will you be mine Naruto? Will you never leave me? Will you be my partner, my beloved, my mate for all of time?"

Naruto didn't even need time to consider the questions his beloved Gaara had asked him. After all he had wanted to hear such questions from Gaara for years so hid response was automatic.

"I am yours and you are mine from now until the end of time. We were promised to each other at birth. We are fated and as such will never be truly apart. So take all I have to offer because I give you all of me."

Gaara did not need to be told twice and surged up until they were chest to chest with their erections ground together. Without pause both bit at the junction of the other's neck, their fangs sinking in deep as they marked one another and started the first step of the consumation of their bond.

Hot, liquid pleasure seemed to flow through their veins as their life energy flowed through one another and was exchanged, marking each other on all levels. No one would be able to dispute their bond as mates once they were finished. Both swallowed the rich blood that filled thier mouths as they took into their bodies their mate's crimson essence of life. No one could tear the two Jinchuuriki apart now.

They gentley disengaged from each other and began the final part of the bond, the consumation. Using his sand Gaara brought a tube of half-empty lotion to his hand to make things easier while grinding their now throbbing erections together. Coating three fingers in lotion Gaara leans back for easier access to the tight heat he is going to bury himself in. And Naruto is tight and hot and untouched and completely Gaara's.

One finger probing and stretching soon becomes two and then three as fingers become impatient because of the erotic sounds spilling from Naruto's passion bruised lips as well as the downward thrusts of tan hips onto intruding fingers. A disappointed sound wells up in Naruto's throat as Gaara removes his fingers from that tight heat.

Naruto becomes still as something much larger than fingers is placed at his puckered entrance. Gaara slowly enters inch by inch until he is fully seated inside his mate to the hilt. He calmly licks away the tears of pain that have fallen from his blond's eyes as he waits for Naruto to adjust to his presence inside. Naruto is hot and tight around Gaara cock and he doesn't think he can wait much longer before he begins to nail his mate into the matress beneath them.

Luckily for Gaara, Naruto begins to push back as pleasure replaces the previous pain Gaara's entrance had caused.

"F-faster! H-harder! Deeper! Gaara...please fuck me! I need you-"

Naruto didn't go any farther because there was no need to. Gaara complied with the delicious pleas coming from his beloved mate's mouth. A mouth that Gaara claimed in a passionate, possessive kiss as he laid claim to every inch of his blond mate's gorgeous body as if to remind the blond of who he belonged to and with. As if Naruto needed reminding.

"I'm going to fill you to the brim with my seed, mark you from the inside as mine Naruto! No one will touch you as I do! No one will ever see you like this but me! I will destroy anyone who tries and add their blood to my sand!" Gaara growled fiercely into Naruto's ear.

Naruto moaned helplessly as those possessive words aroused him further and nodded his head in agreement with Gaara's words.

Their rhythm became more frenzied and desperate as their peaks began to near. Neither took their eyes off the others'. The look in Gaara's eyes as they stared into Naruto's stole what little breath he had left away. Both were determined to come together and received their wish as they came with screams of the others' name. Pearly, white come splattered all over toned stomachs and Naruto felt warm come splash and mark his insides.

More come came out of Naruto's sore opening as Gaara carefully pulled out. The red head quietly cleaned his mate and himself up before spooning behind Naruto in the same position they had started in. Of course this time there were no clothes hindering the contact between them. In silent agreement both decided never to separate each other with clothes while in bed again. It was far too comforting to have skin to skin contact to deprive themselves of it if they didn't have to.

Gaara gently kissed the place he had bitten and marked Naruto earlier and noticed it was identical to the kanji for love on his own forehead. He didn't even need to look to know that his own mark, bestowed by Naruto, had taken the shape of a black spiral. Content in the knowledge that they would never be alone again Gaara followed Naruto into restful slumber, too exhausted from the energy it had taken to bond to stay fully awake.

They were Fated to be together and now they could finally embrace happiness together. Because their connection and their bond was strong and would only continue to get stronger as time went on.


End file.
